


5 Minutes

by SleepyKalena



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Mark-making, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: With only five minutes of free time in their schedule, Cassian and Jyn are determined to make it count.Except...Cassian is being oddly restrictive about it, much to Jyn's frustration (which grew with each passing second).





	5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/gifts), [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts), [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/gifts), [grexigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/gifts).



> Thanks to Jojo, Mel, Jordan, and Georgine for agreeing to this collab project, as well as for the abundance of encouragement and wonderful friendship <3

_5 minutes._

It was all they had, and Jyn was surprised to find that Cassian was determined to make it count in his ship, secluded from the hustle and bustle outside. The din of motors, whirring, machinery, and droid and organic movement and speech faded into a soft hum for Jyn, who was trying as hard as she could to conceal her heavy panting.

“Cassian,” she whined softly, tugging on his shirt in desperation. She loved the ice-cold, hard feel of the wall on her back against Cassian’s hot breath and soft tongue on her neck as he sucked firmly on the skin. She became softer, more pliant in his arms and her thighs squeezed together as he grabbed her by the bun and pulled on it to expose more of her neck.

She tugged on his shirt again, desperate to untuck it.

He wasn’t in the mood to play that game, however, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her before pulling back to look at her with hungry eyes.

“Cassian, please,” she whined again, a little more breathless than the last time.

He shook his head, and dove back in to suck on a different part of her neck. Jyn let out a small yelp that quickly melted into a moan, having jumped so suddenly into it, and a shiver ran up her back as his hands roamed the small of her back, yanking her hips closer to meet with his. She could feel him getting harder by the second, and it twitched against her stomach when he gripped her ass and squeezed.

The rush was making her drunk and dizzy with a desire she’d pushed back for days now; she wanted more, she wanted so much more, but there was only-

_4 minutes._

“Stop leaving so many marks,” Jyn pleaded rather unconvincingly, her words ending in a breathy laugh. She’d told Cassian in the past that she was embarrassed at the idea of anyone noticing the possessive purple-red marks he leaves on her- including the ones his warm tongue was currently lapping at. But, more importantly, there wasn’t much time left, and she wanted to use it doing more than just this.

His teeth grazed the top of her ear and she could feel the smile pressing against her lobe before he growled, “you have a scarf; wear it.”

It sent a shiver down her spine to hear his appetite for her make itself so apparent, and it was rare to witness him act on his desires so spontaneously, so she cherished the reaction all the more for it. Wearing her scarf the most obvious thing to do; it was the simplest way to disguise the marks he was leaving on her, surely. It was his insistence at doing just this one thing was driving her nuts, especially when she wanted to fit as much as she could into their limited time. Jyn was left feeling torn: half of her enjoyed the sight of him indulging her like a midday snack; the other half of her- more specifically, the _lower half_ \- wanted his lips to hurry up and travel lower, lower, lower…

 _3 minutes_.

Cassian’s hands continued to smooth over her body, gripping her hips almost possessively as he continued to grind against her, but his lips refused to follow suit, only going as low as her collarbone. Jyn drew in a sharp breath at how her body squirmed beyond her control, a reaction to the pleasure trickling through her nerves in anticipation for things that wouldn’t happen unless he didn’t hurry up and undo some of her clothes.

It was so strange for Cassian to act this way- he was always eager to untuck her shirt before. She would let out a squeak and shiver at how cold his hands were; he would tease her in response by claiming that her torso was his own personal hand-warmer. They both knew what the act was, though, and it wouldn’t be long before his thumbs brushed across her nipples, massaging circles on them before giving them a squeeze, as though he were prepping them to be sucked on. By now, his mouth would be trailing kisses down her chest, leaving a quick peck on her kyber crystal as a genuflection, before letting his tongue trace circles around her exposed nipple.

Right now, however, his hands weren’t in the right spot, nor was his mouth. With the seconds ticking down, she- and her body, apparently- was growing more and more frustrated by the lack of skin-on-skin contact. He even continued to roll his hips against hers, pressing her up against the wall even more firmly as he breathed her in deeply. It was impossible for Cassian to hide his erection now; it prodded at her hipbone as she continued to be sandwiched against him and the wall. Surely, this meant that Cassian wanted to do more than just this.

Right?

It was then that Jyn realized: Cassian was restraining _himself_ from taking it any further.

Could it be, then, that this was his attempt at self-restraint for delayed gratification?

Unbeknownst to Cassian, whose affection focus was still directed at her favorite spot on her neck, Jyn’s grin widened as her thoughts sank in deeper.

 _2 minutes_.

She was quick to duck out from under his arms, and in one swift move, it was Cassian’s turn to be pinned up against the wall. She caught the glint of surprise in his eyes, but it soon disappeared from her view as she gripped his hips and pushed it firmly against the cold durasteel.

It wasn’t often that Jyn found herself cursing his decision to don a belt _and_ a holster, and although today happened to be one of those days, she surprised herself at how quickly she undid them both, letting the holster fall with a hard clatter to the ground. Yanking his pants down just enough for her to gain the access she needed, she wasted no time running her tongue across his hardened length before taking in as much as she could.

Jyn could hear Cassian’s head knock against the wall as he let out a sweet, agonized groan.

_1 minute._

This was payback. This was revenge. And, if Jyn could smile at her own cleverness, she would; she felt rather smug about it. But instead, she settled for being able to take Cassian just a bit closer to the edge and leave _him_ wanting more in the same way he treated her.

Based on the way his hands stroked her hair and the obvious self-restraint to not rut his hips against her throat, she was relatively sure that he, too, was on the fence between regret for caving in a bit more to temptation and satisfaction for the pleasure Jyn was doling out to him.

“Jyn,” he said breathlessly, and with just a few short seconds left, she sucked just a shade harder, concentrating on one last burst of pleasure for the man who was only just starting to get comfortable and pliant in her hands.

 _3…2…1_.

Behind them, on the center bench, Cassian’s datapad rang with an alarm.

_Time to go back to work._

Jyn pulled back and kissed the tip of his still hard cock before rushing to stand back up. Her sense of balance was still a bit jumbled from their short “meeting”, but the rush was worth it.

Cassian still looked breathless, but he looked at her with all the tenderness he could spare. “You never play fair, do you?”

She stuck her tongue out before giving him a quick peck on the nose. “You certainly didn’t.”

He chuckled.

As Jyn gathered her belongings and wrapped her scarf more strategically around her neck, she looked outside the ramp of the ship- left, right, then left again- and popped her head back in. “See you later tonight?”

Cassian looked down at his pants, which were still undone, and the holster at his feet. “You’re not going to fix these up?”

Her grin was naughty, heightened only by the way she licked her lips at him. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” She let her gaze travel down to the still-hard member that he was now finally attempting to hide. “At any rate, looks like you’ll need a bit of extra time. I’m sure Draven will understand.”

He rolled his eyes, but laughed nonetheless. “You’re a menace.”

“Save the name-calling for bedtime.”

“There’s a continuation?” he asked, arching an eyebrow interestedly.

She shrugged in feigned innocence. “We’ll see.”

The noise outside quickly faded back in as Jyn continued to walk to her next destination. She remained cognizant of her gait, her posture, her stride, and- most importantly- her neck with each step, hoping that no one would stop and notice anything “strange” about her behavior. It was hard to act natural; after all, her mind was still wandering, trying hard to stay on course while counting the things she and her partner could do to each other later tonight.

Luckily they’d have quite a bit more than 5 minutes to spare by then, and she couldn’t help but grin at the thought.


End file.
